Max Peltier
Max Peltier is the main antagonist in the 1995 film Strange Days. He is portrayed by Tom Sizemore, who also voices Sonny Forelli. Biography Max Peltier is a private investigator and a close friend of Lenny Nero, a former LAPD officer who now sells special "SQUID" recordings (Superconducting Quantum Interference Device). Max is hired by a corrupt music industrialist named Philo Gant to watch over his girlfriend, Faith Justin (who once had a relationship with Lenny), after he becomes suspicious of her. Lenny learns that Faith's friend Iris had witnessed the murder of an influential black rapper named Jeriko One, at the hands of two corrupt LAPD officers (after Philo had hired her to spy on Jeriko). Iris escapes and the officers attempt to kill her to hide the evidence, but Iris eventually finds Lenny and tries to give him a SQUID recording proving that Jeriko One was murdered. However, she is soon killed herself by an unknown killer, who sends Lenny a SQUID recording of him raping and murdering Iris. Lenny shows the recording to Max, who tells him that he will use his connections to try and identify the killer. Later, Lenny retrieves the disc of Jeriko's death but is attacked by the officers who murdered him, demanding that Lenny hand them the disc. Lenny refuses and after several attempts on his life, Lenny escapes with the disc. After Lenny's associate Tick is rendered physically and mentally vegetative after being exposed to highly amplified SQUID signals, Max and Lenny agree that whoever is responsible cannot be charged for murder as Tick is still technically alive. Lenny tells Max that they should make the recording of Jeriko One's death public, but Max responds by telling him that it would only cause anarchy and chaos. Lenny comes to suspect that Philo is the one who murdered Iris and tries to convince Faith, whom he still has strong feelings for, to leave him, fearing that she will be next (as she also knows about the cover-up of Jeriko One's death). However, Lenny later discovers Philo's body in a hotel suite, also in a vegetative state due to strong SQUID signals. Lenny plays another SQUID recording from the killer showing Faith apparently being raped and murdered, but this turns out to be a setup. The recording reveals that Max is the killer and that he and Faith are actually in love with each other. Max then enters the hotel suite and aims a gun at Lenny, revealing that he wanted Philo dead because he'd planned to kill Faith due to her knowledge of the cover-up of Jeriko's murder. Max then shoots Philo in the head, planning to frame Lenny for his murder since Lenny had been seen on many occasions harassing Philo (fearing for Faith's safety), and Max having retaliated by killing Lenny since he was on Philo's payroll. Faith then enters the room and appears affectionate towards Max, but ends up attacking him after he attempts to shoot Lenny, revealing that she still has feelings for him too. A vicious fight ensues, with Max stabbing Lenny in the back with a knife before being hurled over the edge of the hotel balcony. Max clings onto Lenny's tie and attempts to drag him over the edge as well, but Lenny pulls the knife out of his back and uses it to cut his tie off. A screaming Max then falls to his death onto the roof of a van, during the celebration of the new millennium. Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Cops Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Conspirators Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains